The Black Dragon
by Iron Shield
Summary: Tony is the last Dragon in existence and everyone in the village wants him dead because they think dragons are evil and a threat to them. Steve is a black smith who accidentally sees Dragon Tony and wants to tell his father but the rest of the avengers (Not the avengers in this story) wont let him. Steve and Tony pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Steve's Point of View.**_

"Steve wake up we have a lot of work to do today!" I heard my father's voice calling to me from outside of my room as an attempt to get me up. Though that's all he has to do to wake me up cause i'm not a very heavy sleeper.

"I'm coming Dad!" I shouted to him as i got out of my bed and started to prepare myself for another long day. About fifteen to twenty minuets later me and my father were already on our way out the door after saying goodbye to my Ma.

My father owns a black smith shop where they make weapons for the knights all across the kingdom. And since he owns the only black smith shop in the entire kingdom it's always busy but since my Dad is to cheap to hire any workers i have to help him everyday. On my Twenty Third birthday which is coming up in a few weeks my father wants to give me The Black Dragon.

The Black Dragon is the name of the black smith shop. I always thought 'The Black Dragon' was a wonderful name, but my father never told me why he named it that. I asked him once when i was four but he just said he would tell me when i was older.

"Dad?" I asked as we both walked inside.

"Yes Steve?" He answered me while walking over to the swords to rearrange them.

"Can you tell me now?" I questioned maybe a little bit too anxiously.

"Your gonna have to be a little more specific then that Steve." He said.

"The Black Dragon... You said you would tell me when i was older."

"It's ah..." He sighed before continuing. "It's a long story Steve."

"I'm listening." I replied quickly cause I was really anxious to hear the story of The Black Dragon.

* * *

**Later:**

After my father finished telling me the story of when he saw the Black Dragon he told me i had to go to some persons' house to give them their sword that we had just finished making for them.

We usually don't bring people their weapons when they are done, cause they usually come and get it themselves however sometimes they ask us if we can bring it to them instead. the only problem was how far this guys house was it was at the top of the mountain which meant a LOT of climbing for hours and that lead to being EXTREMELY exhausted (Only half way).

I was starting to think the place never existed considering how far up i have gone and still didn't see anything until i finally got to the top i saw a huge mansion big enough for four titans to live in. '_This must be the place._' I thought as i was stumbling over to the front door knocking on it a few times waiting for an answer. "Thor! Someone's at the door!" I heard someone shout from the inside. "I'm busy Loki you get it!" A different voice was also heard.

Soon after the door quickly swung open relieving a very tall, slim very pale man with really long straight black hair. I'm guessing this is Loki considering what i heard from the other guy. "Oh... You." He paused before taking a step back poking his head inside a little. "Thor! Your sword is here!" He shouted before turning back to me glaring angrily.

"Hello." I smiled nervously waiting for him to say something back.

"Hi." Was his cold reply before taking a few steps away from the door before turning around and walking back into the house.

Shortly after the 'Loki' guy left some tall blonde guy approached me eagerly smiling warmly. "Hi, I'm Steve." I smiled back trying to match his excitement. "Are you Thor Odinson?" I questioned earning an eager nod from him.

"Okay." I mumbled trying to restrain a small laugh from seeing how anxious he is as i took my backpack off to get the sword out of it.

"You may come inside if you wish." I heard him say, when i looked up i saw him step aside to let me come in. He must have seen me shivering since it was really cold outside especially since we were on a really high mountain in the middle of Autumn.

"Thanks." I said taking a few steps into the house before turning back to face him as he was closing the door, when he finally made eye contact with me i bent down dropping my backpack on the floor as i started to go through it. "You wanted the red and green one right?" I asked as i located it and pulling it out.

"That is correct." I heard his quick reply.

"This is it." I told him after standing up and holding it out to him. I saw him gaze at it in totally amazement and awe before reaching out to take it out from my hands.

"This is most fascinating Steven." He mumbled still staring at it somewhat speechless but i couldn't really blame him, i usually don't think red and green go good together, but the way my father designed it made it look really nice.

When Thor was finally able to pull his gaze away from it he quickly strapped it to his waist taking the sword out of the cover relieving the shiny metal the sharp part is made out of. "What do you think Loki?" Thor asked turning to Loki holding his the sword up.

Loki who at some point came back in the room stared at him unimpressed. "Why?" Loki questioned Thor with a raised eyebrow.

"You do not like it?" Thor seemed shocked and confused by his reaction slowly lowering his arm.

"Well," Loki began his explanation but the first word being the only word i heard as i got distracted when a heard a few loud thuds like someone was throwing something at a wall.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked suddenly, interrupting Loki from his explanation because i felt like i was the only one hearing it considering neither of them reacted in any way thuds weren't stopping, fact i think they were gradually getting a little louder. '_Okay, now i'm getting a little scared_.' I thought to myself as i saw the blank expressions on both Loki's and Thor's face just staring at me after i asked instead of answering me.

"Um... G-guys?" I stuttered not sure what to do when they still stood their motionless staring at me.

"Hear what?" I finally heard someone speak up, it was Thor. He had a worried expression on his face while Loki looked angered.

"Thor!" I suddenly heard a different voice call for him, in the direction where the loud thuds were coming from. "Do you know where Clint is?" That was all we heard from the mysterious voice before someone... or something came into the room it's eyes going wide in shock upon seeing me.

"Oh my gosh!" I suddenly gasped having trouble breathing from the sudden shock once i realized that it was a dragon... THE Black Dragon to be exact. The one my father told me about not to long last dragon in existence. People thought dragons were evil so they tried to kill them all. My village thought Dragons were extinct but my father knew that their was still one left... and he was right.

"T-T-That's a-a..." I stopped myself from speaking any further realizing how silly i sounded by how much i stuttered. "I have to tell my father." I bent down quickly grabbing my bag before going over to the door only to have Loki get there before me. He was standing in the way of the door with his arms crossed like he was keeping me from leaving...'_Oh_ _wait... he is keeping me from leaving.'_

"Apologize Steven." I heard Thor's voice from behind me until suddenly he appeared next to Loki. _'Wait... why is he apologizing?'_ "But we cannot let you leave." Thor informed before crossing his arms over his chest. _'They're kidding right?'_

"W-Why not?" I questioned curiously only getting blank stares as an answer. _'Oh is that why?'_

* * *

**Please review! I wanna know what you think Thanks!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we suppost to do with him?" I saw Loki lean over and whisper to Thor who just gave a confused look to Loki before quickly stating an. "How should i know." Which earned an eye roll from Loki as he turned his attention back to me.

"How about i turn him into a bug and step on him." Loki suggested not taking his eyes off of me one inch. _'Wait, what does he mean "turn me into" is he a witch or something?'_ I thought which made me flinch in fear and I guess Loki saw that too considering the proud smirk that just appeared on his face.

Luckily for me, Thor disagreed with a harsh whisper back. "We cant kill him." A small disappointed frown on his features as he glanced at Loki. "Why not?" Loki questioned looking slightly upset. "It's not the right thing to do."

Thor answered turning back to stare at me. Once again they are both just standing their staring at me with those threatening looks on their faces. _'Will someone say something already?'_

"How about the dungeon?" Loki finally spoke up getting Thor to actually consider the suggestion. _'When i wanted someone to finally say something, this isn't what i meant... I thought maybe something along the lines of "You can go home now." But of course not because i'm not so lucky. And the worst part is that Thor is actually considering the suggestion!...' _"Sounds reasonable." Thor finally answered dropping his arms to his sides. _'Sounds what now?!'_

"Anthony?" Thor questioned looking up from me to something behind me. I wondered what until i remembered the Dragon was still behind me. I quickly turned around to see what he would say but immediately regretted it when i saw him nod his head in agreement. "WHAT?!" I screamed out before even noticing i said anything, pretty soon after i soon felt someone's hands wrap around my arms trying to pull me out of the room.

"No, no, Please don't, please!" I started shouting as i was being pulled by Loki down some steps into a dark room in the basement while Thor and Anthony i think Thor said his name was just stood their watching Loki take me away.

* * *

"Shh i think he's waking up." I heard a voice from somewhere in front of me. I tiredly opened my eyes to see if i were hearing voices or if they were real... Yep they were real.

Once i finally got my eyes open i saw five people standing right in front of me... Or at least i think they were people.

"Friend Steven! Glad you are finally awake!" I heard the familiar voice of Thor boom while i looked around the room at everyone in front of me. "Allow me to introduce you Steven." Thor stated before walking over to me and helping me to stand up before facing the other people in the room as he started placing names to the faces.

"Sir Clinton Barton." Thor announced pointing to a green guy who gave Thor a mad look by the introduction. "He is a Leprechaun." Thor finished.

"Oh! Is that what you are?!" Suddenly slipped out of my mouth, i didn't even realize i said anything at all until i heard a harsh. "What do you mean by that Blondie?!"

"I-I'm sorry, i didn't mean it like that." I tried to apologize. "I just meant that, i thought you were an elf or something, cause your not really tiny like real... I-I mean you are small and all, but i just thought you would be really tiny but your not so... I-I'll stop talking now." I announced looking down to the floor in shame.

Thor cleared his throat to get my attention and when i finally looked back up at him he continued. "This is lady Natasha." He said gesturing to the girl standing next to Clinton. "She is a vampire."

* * *

After the introductions they let me go upstairs to have breakfast not worrying about Tony seeing me because he's out flying or something and he wont be back for a while.

When we were all done eating we all started taking about a lot of random stuff. All of them eventually warmed up to me except for Loki of course, he keeps on saying that he will tell Tony they let me out of the dungeon but Thor eventually convinced him not to which worked for a little while until they started talking about where i will be staying since they don't want me to keep me in the dungeon all the time.

At some point in that conversation they said that i should stay with Loki in his room, to which of course Loki objected to with the same threat that if they let me sleep in his room then he's going to tell Tony they let me out of the dungeon or something to that effect.

"But Loki you have to let him." Clint tried convincing him. "My room is a mess all the time, Natasha and Thor snore which will keep him up all night long. And Bruce's room is crowded with a bunch of sciency stuff or something and their is not enough room for him."

"Your perfect! your room is never a mess, you have room for him, and you don't snore!" Clint finished pointing out reasons why Loki would be perfect for me staying in his room with him.

"What's your opinion?" He asked his gaze turning over to me.

I didn't want to make him mad so i just decided to tell him what he wanted to hear. "I think i'm not welcome here and cant make you share your room with me because it's your decision and i don't have a say in it whatsoever." When i finished gave me a look i couldn't quite tell if he was still mad or not but eventually he uttered a slight "Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

"That's your bed." Loki pointed to a bed off in the corner of the room the second we walked into his room.

I walked over the the bed to sit on it as Loki went over to one of the drawers starting to go through them like he was looking for something. "Thanks for letting me stay here... I really appreciate i-"

"I don't have any clothes that will fit you so your gonna have to borrow from Thor until we get you some knew ones." Loki stopped rummaging through his drawers finally turning to face me. "You look to be about the same size." He said, more to himself as he looked me over.

"Um..."

"Wait here." Loki commanded as he quickly rushed out of the door. I looked over to the door where Loki just left wondering where he went and why i couldn't go. Pretty soon i started hearing Thor's voice shouting irritated 'No's!' Loki's voice following soon after with an 'Why not i am sharing my room with him!'

After that i couldn't hear more than the low murmur of their voices being muffled by the closed door. Part of me really wanted to know what they were talking about since it was about me, but the other part was telling me not to eaves drop on them cause they will get really mad and put me back in the dungeon. While i was busy debating on whether i should listen in or not i was already finding myself slowly getting off the bed sneaking over to the door pressing my ear up against it. "Well why not?" Loki. "I do not want to brother."

Don't want to what? Loki started to speak again but i wasn't paying attention as to what he was saying because my attention suddenly shifted to something i saw on top of Loki's drawer by his bed. I slowly got up from my spot on the floor going over to Loki's drawer picking up the object that caught my eye. It was a picture, in the picture was Loki sitting on a chair with something in his lap, it looked a lot like a dragon and it was black.

The small dragon was curled up against Loki almost like he liked the comfort Loki was giving him just by being their. The dragon was so small and vulnerable not like they do when they are fully grown like Tony does.

At that moment i suddenly remember over hearing Thor saying that he and Loki are guardians of Tony... so then the dragon in the picture must be-

"Thor said that he will-" Loki's voice came out of practically no where as he suddenly came into the room without me noticing. "What are you doing?" Loki questioned gesturing to the picture i am still holding in my hands.

"This is him isn't it?" I asked. However instead of answering Loki quickly walked over to me snatching the picture from my hands and setting it back on his dresser where it originated. "Tony?" I tried again, hoping this time he doesn't ignore me.

"Yes, this is Tony." Loki sighed still facing his back to me.

"Thor said you were his guardians... What are you guarding him from?" I practically whispered the last part starting to get nervous about this whole situation.

"You." Was his only reply.

"Me... B-but i wouldn't do anything, i mean i couldn't-"

"Not you in particular." He interrupted my rambling. "I mean your kind."

"M-My kind?" I stuttered out the question not entirely sure what he meant by that hoping he would clarify it for me.

"Humans."

"What do you mean?... How could humans possibly be able to-"

"Ugh! Your so clueless!" He screamed in frustration finally turning to face me. "Don't you know anything?"

"A-About Dragons?" I questioned not to sure what he was referring to as anything. He immediately answered with a simple head nod. "N-No sir... I don't." I told him. In which he just sighed and sat on his bed. "Can you tell me?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"The first time a human ever saw a Dragon they got frightened of him and just like predictable humans do whenever they feel threatened about something they would kill it off so they threat no longer remains." He started out.

"Was the Dragon attacking them?"

"No of course not... They thought just because Dragons are big they are vicious when in reality, they are not."

"Oh." I nodded my head understanding what he was trying to tell me.

"Now knowing that the one Dragon existed they figured he wasn't the only one of his kind. So they set out to hunt the rest of them. Trying to make them go extinct thinking that if they do that, their village would be safe forever."

"Did they..." I tried to get the last word out but it was harder then i thought. "Did they, succeed?"

"Yeah, or at least they think they did." He took a brief pause. "Anthony and his parents were the last ones in existence."

"What happened to his parents?" I asked curiously.

"That, is not exactly my story to tell now is it?"

"You mean... Y-You mean i have to ask Tony?" I nervously stuttered out the question. He nodded his head before standing up.

"However he still doesn't know we let you out. So your gonna have to wait on that one."

"Okay." I nodded my head in agreement.

* * *

**Hey, sorry the chapter was a little short, however i will start making them longer after this chapter... Well let me know what you think! Thank you!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, if Thor and Loki are Tony's guardians then what are you and Natasha to him?"

Clint chuckled slightly before answering. "I'm his bother... And Natasha." Clint thought for a second. "Was dropped off at our door step." Natasha rolled her eyes next to him. "So we had to keep her, but if we had a choice... she wouldn't be here." Clint finished with a smirk.

"Okay Clint now your just confusing him." Natasha scoffed then turned to face me with the same serious expression she's always wearing. "We're old friends of Loki and Thor, Since all the other dragons died out and Tony is the last one in existence, humans would find it a huge honor if they are the one that's able to kill him. We're just here for extra protection for Tony... Also the reason why we cant let you leave so you wont go blabbing to everyone that you know where he lives... he will be hunted for the rest of his life." She concluded sitting back in her seat.

"I'm sorry, I was just really excited that Dragons still existed. My father once told me they died out... But i didn't know they were murdered." I apologized sympathetically.

"It's alright kid, no one's offended." Clint clarified. "Hey.." He leaned closer toward me from his seat. "You want some ice cream?" He questioned seriously, i just nodded my head as my answer which brought a huge smile to his face, before he pulled me up from my seat and raced to the kitchen hurrying me along.

Since three days ago when they let me out of the dungeon i started getting to know them better especially Clint, i spent most of my day with him, and we're usually just sitting around eating ice cream and talking. "What will it be, Rocky Road or Vanilla?" Clint questioned me sticking his head in the freezer in search for some ice cream.

"Um... I'll have Rocky Road." I answered without a second thought. One of the many things i found out about Clint is that he has to have ice cream everyday like Tony having coffee every morning. I haven't actually been able to observe that fact for myself but i only know it because Clint told me when i asked him about his ice cream addiction.

"Hasn't Thor got you new clothes yet?" Clint questioned looking up and down at my clothing after setting the tub of ice cream in front of me.

I nodded my head. "You can't tell?" I asked looking around for a spoon considering he neglected to give me one.

"No." He answered simply reaching over the counter to grab a spoon and handing it to me noticing my search for one. "They look exactly like his... They just don't look like you." He finished, sitting down next to me after scooping up a big spoon full of Rocky Road and shoving it into his mouth.

"It's not something i would usually wear." I shrugged. "But you know, beggars can't be choosers." I concluded shoveling a huge amount of Rocky Road onto my spoon.

"If you say so." Clint shrugged continuing to devour the ice cream.

"Steven!" We heard Loki's voice sounded panicked and worried.

Me and Clint exchanged glances worried about the possible things that could be happening that would make Loki sound so panicked. "I'm in here Loki!" I called to him. Soon after we saw the god stumbling into the room breathing heavy and definitely in some sort of distress.

"What's wrong Loki?" Clint questioned anxiously jumping out of his chair rushing over to Loki's side.

"Tony's home." Loki answered in an exhale.

"So... We'll just hide Steve till he goes to his room like any other day." Clint shrugged off Loki's concern.

Loki shook his head immediately moved around Clint to get to me. "He wants to go see Steve." Loki clarified.

"What?!" Clint shouted panic also filling his eyes. "Where is he?"

"Thor, Bruce and Natasha are trying to distract him, But their really bad at it so he knows their hiding something... He's on his way their right now!"

* * *

"Tony, you really don't want to go down their." Bruce warned stepping in front of Tony's path.

"Why not?" Tony questioned starting to get annoyed of them stopping him from going.

"Because, he's pretty upset that you wont let him go home... you have to let him cool down a little before you try going down their." Bruce made up an excuse right on the spot.

Tony squinted his eyes. "Two days is long enough Bruce."

"Not for him... he's still pretty upset you know, and if you don't give him a chance to cool off, he will resent you forever." Tony thought about Bruce's reasoning for a while, he knew they were just trying to keep he from going to see Steve but what if Steve really did hate him, why wouldn't he.

"Fine." Tony sighed turning to go back to the direction of his room.

Once Tony's door slam was heard they all looked over to Steve who came up from his hiding spot behind the couch.

"That was a close one." Clint sighed in relief. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

* * *

Tony remained in his room the rest of the afternoon and night. He remained awake most of the night curious as to what his friends were hiding and the real reason why they didn't want him to go see Steve.

Tony got up from his sitting position deciding he wanted to investigate what they were hiding instead of sitting their clueless. He glanced at the clock which read 3:11 a.m. which he decided was a perfect time to go because everyone would be asleep so they couldn't stop him with excuses why he can't go.

After leaving his room he quickly scurried across the hallway trying to be as quiet as he could considering he shared the same floor with Bruce, he didn't want to wake him. When he was safely passed Bruce's room he made it down the stairs that led to the dungeon.

However, when he finally made it all the way down he was not expecting to see it completely empty... So that's what they were hiding... They let him go. Tony was filled with anger that his friends would keep something like that from him. What if Steve tells everyone about him. He'll be hunted down and killed just like his parents. Tony quickly made it back up the stairs before flying out of the window in the living room.

**Sorry this took so long, but just in case i haven't mentioned this before, Tony has the arc reactor okay? Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Steeevie!" Clint's voice was heard throughout the room which startled me awake. "Time to wake up Stevie boy!" He annoyingly announced as he hopped onto the bed right next to me. "Stevie!" Clint shook me awake.

"Alright, alright, Clint." I sat up in bed shoving his hands off of me. "I'm up."

"Well, get up already we have to go!" Clint exclaimed with excitement.

"Shut up already, Barton." Loki muffled covering his face with a pillow.

"Me shut up...No, you shut up Odinson. I'm not even talking to you!" Clint scoffed crossing his arms angrily.

"I don't care if your talking to me or not!" Loki sat up in bed. "YOUR BEING LOUD, AND I'M _TRYING _TO SLEEP!"

"HOW AM _I _BEING LOUD IF _YOUR _THE ONE YELLING?!" Clint shot up from his seated position stomping angrily over to Loki's side of the room. "Besides, like i said, i wasn't even talking to you. I was waking up Steve! Thank you very much." Clint paused for a moment. "So why don't you mind your own business for once and go back to sleep!"

"Why don't you make me!?" Loki challenged glaring up at Clint. Who just smirked proudly before holding up his fist mumbling a small. "With pleasure."

"CLINT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, gaining both of their attention. "Just..." I ran through my thoughts trying to remember what i wanted to say, at the same time realizing how exhausted i still was. "Just... Tell me what you wanted me for." I finally spoke.

"Oh." He quickly dropped his fist down making his way over to me completely forgetting how mad he was a Loki just a second ago. "I was just bored, i had nothing to do, so i was thinking that we could do something."

He woke me up for that? He couldn't just wait till i woke up up on my own. "Clint." I sighed running my hand through my hair a little irritated. "You can't keep doing this every morning... I spend my whole day with you any ways. So it's not like you have to call dibs or something." I attempted to reason with him.

"Actually i do, because a few nights ago me and Thor agreed that who ever saw you in the morning first, gets to spend the day with you." Clint explained eagerly.

Whoa, really? "Really?" I asked curiously. He just nodded his head excitedly. "Why else do you think Thor has been in a bad mood these past few days?" Clint pointed out. "Oh is that why? I thought Loki did something to him." I made a gesturing motion towards Loki.

"I heard that." Loki mumbled sleepily. "Anyways." Clint moved his attention back on me. "Lets go." He grabbed my hand pulling me out of bed."Steven!" Thor's voice was heard from outside the hall.

"Speak of the devil." Clint released my hand turning his attention to the door awaiting the Asgardian that would appear in front of it at any moment.

"Steven, you don't happen to know where Sir Bart-" Thor stopped short upon seeing Clint in the room after coming into view of the room.

"You were looking for me?" Clint smirked crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Again?" Thor complained. "But that's not fair-" He began to argue before Clint cut him off. "Sorry buddy, you snooze you loose." Clint shrugged.

"If i may." I started, standing up from my seated position on the bed. "I would like to make a suggestion." "Go ahead." Clint encouraged.

"How about today, i could be with Clint... And tomorrow, Thor." I suggested in which the both nodded their heads in a silent agreement.

"Okay then, stop wasting time on my day!" Clint grabbed my hand rushing me out of the room. "Clint wait!" I snatched my hand away from his death grip. "What's wrong?" He turned back to me looking a little concerned.

"Whats wrong?!" I shouted the question, is he kidding me right now?! "I'm not wearing any pants! That's what's wrong!" I exclaimed.

"So?" He shrugged. "I still don't get what the problem is." He reached out to grab my hand once again. "Now come on." He muttered impatiently proceeding to rush me into the next room.

Clint was going so fast i had some trouble keeping up with him and to make matters worse he even made me trip a few times. He just laughed and called me a slow poke. I tried telling him it was because i just woke up but he just laughed even more thinking i was being a little pathetic for having to come up with ridiculous excuses.

Oww! "Clint!" I grumbled angrily up at him. "What's wrong with you?!" I struggled to get back to my feet. "Why did you stop like that?!" I yelled angrily in his face but he didn't seem to acknowledge me, he was staring in past me, at something behind me. He looked a little nervous. "Clint, what are you staring at?" I turned around to see what has Clint so shaken up. Oh...

"Barton-" He started out but was quickly cut off by Clint.

"Listen Tony." Clint stepped around me to get closer. "I know what your gonna say, and let me just tell you that i had _nothing _to do with it... It was all Thor's idea." Clint started rambling. "I told him that it was a bad idea and you would get mad, but _No_ they didn't want to listen to me!"

"Barton-" Tony tried again.

"And Loki wasn't much help either, i mean you should have seen how quickly he told Steve that he could stay in his room with him." Oh my goodness Clint.

"Barton-" Tony tried once again only to get ignored for a third time.

"And you don't even want to know about Bruce and Natasha, they've been constantly thinking of ways to-"

"OH FOR HEAVENS SAKE CLINT SHUT UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs in annoyance. I then received a confused stare from Clint and a grateful, maybe even a little apologetic look from Tony.

"Barton," Tony sighed regaining Clint's attention. "I'm not mad." Tony finally got to finish.

"Wait... Your not?" Clint looked more confused then ever.

Tony shook his head. "About Steve, of course not... But i am a little ashamed about how quick you are to throw every else under the bus when you know your at fault too." That earned a nervous laugh from Clint. "I'll be in the library if you need me." Tony turned to his right exiting through that door into another room.

"Wait." I exclaimed rushing over to his side to walk along side him. "Do you mind if i come with you?" I looked up at him curiously.

"Why?" He paused. "Your getting tired of Clint already?" He asked.

"No... It's just that." I searched through my mind thinking of what i wanted to say but it wouldn't come to me. "Uh, i just want to, um." Great, now he's going to think i'm a babbling idiot.

"Sure kid." Tony finally answered with a slight chuckle before i could embarrass myself any more.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him appreciative that he cut me off.

We walked in silence for a while until he stopped in front of a door. "Hey Tony?" I attempted to get his attention. "Can i ask you something?"

"You want to ask me something?" Tony repeated glancing down at me for confirmation, i nodded. "Okay." He shrugged making his way into the room, i followed in after him. I completely lost my train of thought upon entry of the room, _everything,_ was huge, or in other words, Tony sized. The rows of shelves that carried the enormous sized books appeared never ending. The chairs are as tall as three men.

My eyes continued to scan the whole library until they fell upon a lone book lain across the floor. I anxiously rushed over to it reaching my hand out to feel it's texture, but the second the tips of my fingers scraped against the pages, it appeared to be... shimmering? I turned my head to the side, the glow being too intense. When i finally looked back at in it's direction, it was... small. Or more accurately, normal sized.

I bent down to pick it up in utter disbelief and awe. "Oh, My goodness." I gasped out in amazement, i began to hear a low chuckle coming from somewhere in the room. I tore my gaze away from the book, turning around seeing who it was... It was, Tony who wore a slight smile.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked curiously, wondering what i did that was so funny.

"No." Tony shook his head in denial. "Of course not." He answered. "So, What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh yeah." I shook my head attempting to forget about the magical books. "Everyone thought you were going to be furious, about the fact that they let me out, without you knowing... But you weren't."

Tony shrugged. "I just don't find that something to be mad about i guess." Tony turned his attention to the window. "To tell you the truth, when Loki suggested you go their, i never really liked that idea, i just went along with it because he's my guardian." He finished.

"Oh." I nodded in understatement.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later...**

"STEVE!" An angry shout echoed through the room.

"That wasn't you huh?" I asked Tony hopefully. He shook his head. I already knew who it was, but i didn't really want to think about something so terrible at the moment.

"STEVE, I KNOW YOU HEAR ME YOUNG MAN!" Came the disruptive screams again.

"What do you want Clint?" I sighed in disappointment.

"Don't, _'What do you want Clint?'_ Me!" Clint mimicked my voice very poorly. "You know exactly what i want so stop acting so innocent." Clint accused.

"Clint," I paused trying to calm down. "I'm not going to play guess what the idiot's thinking with you... Just tell me what you want."

"It's my day." He mumbled crossing his arms angrily as he began to pout.

"What's that suppose to-" I stopped myself mid sentence, recalling the conversation we had this morning. "Oh Clint, I'm sorry."

"That's okay!" A smile quickly came to his face. "But we haven't a moment to lose! We need to go!" Clint grabbed my hand about to drag me out of the room but before he could i tore my hand away from his grip causing him to look back at me in confusion. "What's wrong?" He looked a little disappointed practically knowing what i was going to say next.

"I actually, Um... I actually want to stay here with Tony, if you don't mind." I explained getting back into my seat.

"Oh..." Clint paused glancing up at Tony. "I see how it is..." Clint turned to head out the door, hanging his head in disappointment.

* * *

**Please leave a review!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so i just noticed how much this story is like beauty and the beast, so i wrote this chapter just for fun. I hope you like it!:)**

Being there, observing the snow drift down from the gray sky's blanketing the mountain's soil is a thousand times better than seeing the aftermath of the white fluffy substance on the high peaks from my village.

"Pretty awesome view huh?" The familiar voice that was Tony echoed throughout the room.

"It's beautiful." I replied suddenly, still unable to tear my gaze from the window. "It doesn't snow in my village." I continued as Tony made his way over to sit next to me. "The last time it did, was a little while before i was born." I reached out and touched the edge of the window where snow layed comfortably on the outside. My father told me the last time it snowed in the village was the day they killed the last _known_ dragon in existence, since i'm currently with Tony i wisely decided to leave out _that _detail.

"Why don't you go out?" Tony cleared his throat before speaking. Shocked, i was finally able to tear my gaze away from the window glancing up at him curiously, he looked back at me expectantly. "What?" He finally spoke after a while.

"You said i could go out in the snow?" He nodded his head slowly, probably extremely curious where i was going with this, i was actually a bit curious myself. "A-Are you gonna come out with me?"

"Come out with you?" He repeated hesitantly. "Why?" He questioned.

My mouth opened and closed a few times but no words came out. Answering that simple question seemed impossible. "W-Well, B-Because... Um." I stuttered unable to find the right words. "I-I need s-some one to keep me company?" I finally spoke an excuse.

Tony chuckled lowly in his throat finding my nervous stuttering amusing. "Okay kid." He spoke once he was able to calm himself down. "Whatever you want." He promised.

* * *

"Thor! You little rat! Your on my team!" Tony scolded Thor for throwing a snow ball at him. Most likely for the twelfth time already.

"Thor... How many times do i have to tell you, Throw snow balls at Clint and Steve! Tony's on your team!" Loki tried once again explaining to Thor how the game works. Thor is a really smart guy, so after that many 'mistakes' hitting his partner instead of me and Clint, i'm starting to think he's just frustrated that he cant get us, and takes it out on Tony.

"What's your excuse that time Thor!?" Clint questioned standing out in the open. "Was it that you forgot again?!... Or is it the truth this time... The snow ball _was _for us... But you hit Tony because you have terrible aim."

"CLINT! I said stop doing that! Now get back here before you get hit!" I shouted to him. The last time he was teasing Thor like that they threw a snow ball at him. Although he managed to move before it hit. Doesn't mean it's gonna miss again.

"In a minuet doll face... Now, what was i saying... Oh yeah, Thor, i was making fun of you-"

"Clint! I'm serious! Get over here!"

"I said in a minuet!" Clint turned his back to them so he could shout at me. Which was the stupidest thing he could have done because that's when he was hit over the head with a white blur that no one saw coming.

"Out!" Loki called pointing towards Clint.

"What?! No, no, that's not fair, i was distracted!" Why couldn't he just go quietly?

"Sorry Clint." Loki shook his head crossing his arms stubbornly.

"No your not." Clint mumbled to himself angrily stomping over to stand next to Loki.

"Dammit Clint." I muttered to myself, suddenly fearing, being by myself. And who would blame me, with the odds being in their favor!? Who wouldn't be even a little terrified.

"Come on out little Stevie, you can't hide forever." Tony teased. After that the first thing that came into my head was that he had a point their. I was going to lose anyways, so their really was no point in avoiding it any longer. Sighing, i finally gave up, standing from my crouched position behind our fort.

"STEVE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Clint's panicky voice was the last i thing i heard before getting suddenly finding myself on the ground with about three feet of the frozen substance covering me entirely.

* * *

"Steve?" I heard a distant voice calling my name, lifting my head i quickly discovered the voice belonged to Clint.

"Clint?" I mumbled.

"Hey bud, how you doing?" He tilted my head up a little more to so to study my facial expression. Probably to make sure that i wasn't about to lie to him about my condition.

"Clint." I laughed a little pushing his hand away from my chin. "I'm fine really, It was just a snow ball, your acting like i broke every bone in my body or something." I laughed off the statement adjusting my blanket to cover me a little better.

"I know Steve." Clint gave an understanding grin before settling himself on the space on the couch next to me. "Tony wanted me to make sure you were alright though, he feels really guilty about what happened." He explained.

"Well tell him not to be, he's just not used to having a wimp like me around... Cause you know when you got hit by a snow ball, you came out completely fine! But when it happened to me i got a little cold, it's no big deal really." I tried explaining to him so he could get the message back to Tony that it wasn't his fault so he wouldn't feel guilty anymore.

Clint shook his head in disagreement. "_That_,was not a 'little cold', when you got out you looked like a chihuahua you were shivering so much everyone got so panicky something was wrong with you so we rushed you back inside... Tony was so devastated he thought he broke you, so he's trying to stay away in case he makes it worse."

"Well you should tell him i'm okay now... See?" I removed the blanket from around me to help prove my point. "Not cold anymore."

Clint gave a slight chuckle. "Okay, i'll go tell him your alright then." Clint then got up from his sitting position on the couch attempting to leave the room, but before he could i quickly grabbed his arm keeping him from leaving. "You okay Steve?" He quickly turned to face me worried something was wrong."

"Yeah." I muttered quietly. "You know, i'm not cold anymore, but i am starved." I told him.

"Me too." He chuckled. "I'll go tell Tony, and then when i come back, we can make whatever you want okay?" He waited for me to nod in conformation before he proceeded his route to see Tony.

The moment Clint was out of sight I made my way over the the fire place to turn the gas at a bit of a lower setting, not only was i warm enough, i was starting to get a little hot.

After sitting in front of a fire for so long you cant help but start to feel curious about how close you can put your hand to it before bouncing back in agony with a red hand. _'What the hell Steve?!" _I heard Clint's voice in the back of my head, if he were to walk in the room with my hand in the fire, what would he do?

I sighed looking away from the fire before something like that did happen. "What's taking so long Clint?" I said to myself looking in the direction of which he left. I was just about to go back to my fire distraction when something caught my eye. Right next to the hallway entrance where Clint left was a small circular table isolated from everything else.

But what caught my eye, was the object that rested on top of it. A single red rose that somehow seemed to be... floating and... glowing? Getting up from my crouched position on the floor i rushed over to it to get a closer investigation of it. The rose was inside some sort of glass covering and yep... it was floating... How did i not notice this before?

Next thing I know, I see my hands starting to remove the glass covering without my permeation. Trying to get myself to stop was practically impossible i couldn't contain my curiosity. Finally getting it completely off i placed the cover on the floor next to me so i continue to examine it without the glass in the way.

When my eyes went to the study the stem of the rose i noticed a second rose laying on the table. Focusing my eyes on what was on the table I realized it wasn't a second rose, but the originals reflection. A mirror?

At first glance it looks like a normal everyday hand mirror but when i touched the glass it glowed beneath my fingers. Shocked, i yanked my hand back convinced i did something wrong. 'Wait, i didn't do anything... maybe it has some sort of motion detector and whenever it's being used it glows.' I tried convincing myself the whole situation was completely normal.

Picking it up, it once again began to glow, seeing my refection seemed a bit bizarre considering since I've been here I've avoided looking at my refection in a mirror. If i do i can hear my mother's voice, as if i was back home, how she would always tell me how much i look like my father.

Around this time my father and i would be opening up shop while arguing about something or another. My mind then wandered off to what he may be doing this very moment. Would he be going on like it was a normal day or is he sitting around missing me? I wouldn't want him to be worried about me, however i don't quite know how i'd feel if he was completely fine and going on like it was a normal day.

In addition to the glowing the mirror suddenly started to... shimmer? Frozen from utter shock, i didn't know what the shimmering meant, the first thought to my mind was to sit still and hope i didn't explode.

When the shimmering began to dye down something else began to show, from what i could see it looked like a picture. When the shimmering completely vanished i couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth as i realized i was looking at my father. Not me, my father at his desk in his office he looked like he was doing inventory. Is this mirror showing me what my father is doing right now, or are the hallucinations barley starting from hypothermia?

He sighed pushing away from his desk to stand up, his eyes were red and swollen. Well, now i know my answer to my question... it was a very unsettling feeling knowing after so many days of my being missing my parents are still having trouble with my absence. My eyes grew a burning sensation as i witnessed my father pacing around his office struggling to keep from crying.

"Thor gave that to Tony-" I heard Clint's voice start from behind my startling my out of my train of thought. I spun around to face him as soon as he began explaining. "At his last birthday party." Clint gestured towards the mirror i was still grasping onto like a life line. "I'm sorry if i scared you." Clint got down on his knees so we could be on the same level.

I shook my head. "N-No, I-It's okay." I muttered finally finding my voice.

"Okay." I noticed his eyes land on the mirror in my hands, when i looked down though, my father was no longer there... I couldn't see him anymore. "I'm sorry i took so long Steve." Clint started as a distraction while attempting to pry my hands off of the mirror. "I was asking Tony if he wanted to come, he said he might." Clint finally took the mirror away from me while also grabbing the glass covering to the rose as he stood to place them both back on the table in their original position.

"Come on Steve." He grabbed my hands to help me up as he continued to talk endlessly, i think he noticed how distressed i was and was trying to take my mind off of my father. Part of me was grateful for him not questioning my tears, however the other part of me wanted him to explain what i just saw... why i just saw my father in some sort of possessed mirror.

"You look like an oatmeal kind of guy." Clint let go of me as we arrived in the doorway of the kitchen. "You want oatmeal?" He turned to face showing me the box of oatmeal he was currently holding in his hands.

"Um... Y-Yeah... O-Oatmeal's fine Clint, thanks." I finally answered after a while.

"Alright, can you boil the water Steve?" He asked as he got some bowls out to pour the oatmeal packets in.

After we finished making our bowls of oatmeal we everyone else came by one by one asking if we made enough for them in which Clint would reply with an 'Are you kidding me?' look and a sigh of exhaustion as if making oatmeal is a lot of work.

"Is Tony gonna come?" I questioned Clint after Thor left the room settling on just an apple for breakfast.

Clint shrugged. "I don't think so...He's still a little scared about what happened outside... Yes, i told him what you said but he still feels guilty." Clint finished knowing what i was about to say about the first part of his sentence.

I nodded in acknowledgment, i was hoping Tony would come so i could stop thinking about my father and how upset he seemed about my disappearance maybe i'll go see him later.

* * *

**Please review!:)**


End file.
